poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day/Transcript
Narrator: This could be the room of any small boy, but it just happens to belong to a boy named Christopher Robin. Like any small child Christopher Robin has toy animals to play with, and they had many remarkable adventures in an enchanted place called the Hundred Acre Wood. And this is where our story begins. Now, on this Blustery Day Pooh decided to visit his thoughtful spot. Pooh: Yes, and on the way I made up a little hum. And it hummed something like this: Hum dum dum ditty dum Hum dum dum Oh the wind is lashing lustily And the trees are thrashing thrustily And the leaves are rustling gustily So it's rather safe to say That it seems that it may turn out to be It feels that it will undoubtedly It looks like a rather blustery day, today It seems that it may turn out to be Feels that it will undoubtedly Looks like a rather blustery day, today. Fortunately, Pooh's thoughtful spot was in a sheltered place. Now he sat down and tried hard to think of something. Think, think, think Gopher Say, what's wrong, sonny? Got yourself a headache? No, I was just thinking and wondering. Gopher That's so, what about? I, oh bother, you made me forget. Gopher If I was you I'd think about skiddaddling out of here. Why? Gopher 'Cause it's wind's day. Windsday? Oh, I think I shall wish everyone a happy Windsday, and I shall begin with my very dear friend, Piglet. Narrator Now Piglet lived in the middle of the forest in a very grand house in the middle of a beech tree. And Piglet loved it very much. Piglet Yes, oops. You see its been in the family a long time, a... it belonged to my grandfather. Oh, that's his name up there, "Trespassers Will", that's short for a...Trespassers William. Narrator Trespassers William? Piglet Yes, and Grandma, she called him TW. That's even shorter. Narrator Yes, yes, yes, and on this blustery day the wind was giving you a bit of a bug. Piglet Now, you've been here before. I don't mind the leaves that are leaving. It's the leaves that are coming. Whooops. Pooh Happy Windsday, Piglet. Piglet Well, it isn't very happy for me. Where're you going Piglet? That's what I'm asking myself, where? Whhooooops! P-P-P-P-POOH! What do you think you will answer yourself? Oh, oh, oh... I'm unraveling! Whooops. Ohhh. That was a close one! Hang on tight Piglet! Oh dear, oh dear, dear! Roo Look Momma, look! A kite! Kanga Oh my goodness! It's Piglet! Pooh Happy Windsday Kanga, happy Windsday Roo! Roo Can I fly Piglet next Pooh? Piglet Oh dear, oh dear, dear! Eeyore There, that should stand against anything. Piglet Oh help, help! Somebody save me! (CRASH). Pooh Happy Windsday Eeyore! Eeyore Thanks for noticin' me. Pooh Oh, bother. Rabbit What a refreshing day for harvesting. Pooh Happy Windsday Rabbit! Rabbit Pooh Bear! Stop! Oh, come back. Oh no, oh no, oh no. OH YES! Next time I hope he blows right through my rutabaga patch. Owl Who, who, who is it? Piglet It's me. P-P-Please, may I come in? Owl Well I say now. Someone has pasted Piglet on my window. Well, well, Pooh too! This is a surprise! Do come in and make yourselves... comfortable. Am I correct in assuming it is a rather blustery day outside ? Piglet Yes sir, Owl, it's a very, very blustery day, outside. Pooh Oh yes, that reminds me, happy Windsday Owl! My good fellow, I wouldn't go so far as to call it a Windsday, just a gentle spring zephyr. Excuse me Owl, but is there honey in that pot? Oh yes, yes, of course Pooh, help yourself. Pooh Thank you. Owl Now then as I was saying this is just a mild spring zephyr compared to the big wind of '67, or was it a... '76? Oh well, no matter. Oh, I remember the big blow well. Piglet I'll remember this one too. It was the year my Aunt Clara went to visit her cousin. Now her cousin was not only gifted on the glockenspiel, but being a screech owl, also sang soprano in the London Opera. Pooh Thank you Piglet. You see her constant practicing so unnerved my aunt that she laid a seagull egg by mistake! and she licked the platter clean so to speak. (Owl's Tree crashes to the ground). Piglet Oh dear, oh dear, dear! Well I say now, someone has, Pooh, did you do that? I don't think so. Narrator As soon as Christopher Robin heard of the disaster, he hurried to the scene of Owl's misfortune. Robin What a pity! Owl, I don't think we will ever be able to fix it. Eeyore If you ask me, and nobody has I say when a house looks like that, it's time to find another one. Robin That's a very good idea Eeyore. Eeyore A thankless job it might take a day or two, but I'll find a new one for him. Owl Good, that will just give me time to tell you about my Uncle Clyde, a very independent barn owl. He didn't give a hoot for tradition, he became an namable pussy cat and went to sea in a beautiful pea-green boat. Narrator Owl talked from page 41 to page 62, and on page 62 the blustery day turned into a blustery night. To Pooh it was a very anxious sort of night, filled with anxious sorts of noises, and one of the noises was a sound that had never been heard before. Grrrr Piglet. Is that you, Piglet ? Grrrrowl. Oh tell me about it tomorrow, Eeyore? Grrrrowl Come in Christopher Robin. Now Pooh being a bear of very little brain did a very brave thing he decided to invite the new sound in. Hello out there. Oh I hope nobody answers. Hello, I'm Tigger! Oh, you scared me. Yeah, sure I did. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Everyone's scared of Tiggers. Who are you? I'm Pooh. Oh, Pooh, sure. What's a Pooh? You're sitting on one. I am? Oh ,well, glad to meet you! I'm new around here name's Tigger. T I double Ga eR. That spells Tigger. But what is a Tigger? Well, he asked for it... The wonderful thing about Tiggers Is Tiggers are wonderful things Their tops are made out of rubber Their bottoms are made out of springs They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers Is I'm the only one. ''The wonderful thing about Tiggers, Is Tiggers are marvelous chaps! ''They're loaded with vim and vigor, they love to leap in your laps! They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one! ''Tiggers are cuddly fellas, Tiggers are awfully sweet ''Ev'ryone el-us is jealous And that's why I repeat... and repeat ''The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things! ''Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers Is I'm the only one. Oh I'm the only one (GRRrrrrrr...) Well if you're here then what's that over there? Oh, look, look, look! What a strange looking creature! Look at those beady little eyes and that preposterous chin and even those ricky ticking striped pajamas. It looks like another Tigger to me. Oh no it's not. I'm the only Tigger! Watch me scare the stripes of that impostor. Grrrr! Is he gone? All except for the tail. He's gone. You can come out now, Tigger. Tigger where are you? Hello, I'm Tigger! You said that. Oh, did I say I was hungry? I don't think so. Now I say it. I'm hungry. Not for honey, I hope. Honey! A pot of honey. That's what Tigger's like best. I was afraid of that. Oh say, YUCK! Tigger's don't like honey! But you said that you liked... That sticky stuff is only fit for Heffalumps and Woozles. You mean Elephants and Weasels. That's what I said, Heffalumps and Woozles. What do they do? Oh, nothing much, just steal honey. Steal honey? Yeah sure do, well I'd better bounce along now chum. Cheerio! The wonderful thing about Tigger's Is Tigger's are marvelous chaps They're loaded with vim and viquor they love to leap in your laps They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN! But the most wonderful thing about Tigger's Is I'm the only one. I'm the only one. Well if what Tigger said was true, and there really were Heffalumps and Woozles about, there was only one thing to do; take drastic precautions to protect his precious honey. Oh, hallo, am I glad to see you? It's more friendly with two. Now then, you go that way and I'll go this way. You didn't see anything yet, did you ? Neither did I. Now the very blustery night turned into a very rainy night. And Pooh kept his lonely vigil, hour after hour, after hour, until at last Pooh fell fast asleep and began to dream. Tigger Heffalumps and Woozles, Heffalumps and Woozles steal honey, beware, beware! They're black they're brown they're up they're down They're in they're out they're all about They're far they're near they're gone they're here They're quick and slick and insincere Beware Beware Be a very wary bear A Heffalump or Woozle is very confusil A Heffalump or Woozle is very sly sly - sly - sly They come in ones and twosles but if they so choozles before your eyes you'll see them multiply ply - ply - ply They're extra-ordinary so better be wary Because they come in every shape and size size - size - size If honey is what you covet you'll find that they love it Because they guzzle up the thing you prize prize - prize - prize They're green they're blue they're pink they're white They're round they're square they're a terrible sight They tie themselves in horrible knots They come in stripes or polka-dots Beware Beware Be a very wary bear {musical interlude} They're extra-ordinary so better be wary Because they come in every shape and size size - size - size If honey's what you covet you'll find that they love it Because they guzzle up the things you prize They're black they're brown they're up their down They're in they're out they're all about They're far they're near they're gone they're here They're quick and slick and insincere Beware Beware Beware Beware Beware .... Pooh Is it raining in there? It's raining out here too. Narrator As a matter of fact it was raining all over the Hundred Acre Wood. There was a thunderstorm on page 71, and on page 73 there was a bit of a cloudburst. It rained, and it rained, and it rained. Then after it rained it rained some more. When the rain rain rain came down down down in rushing rising rivlets Till the river crept out of its bed and crept right into Piglet's For Piglet he was frightened with quite a rightful fright And so in desperation a message he did write Help! P-P-Piglet Me! He placed it in a bottle and it floated out of sight And the rain rain rain came down down down so Piglet started bailing He was unaware atop his chair while bailing he was sailing And the rain rain rain came down down down and the flood rose up-up-upper Pooh too was caught and so he thought I must rescue my supper Ten honey pots he rescued enough to see him through But as he sopped up his supper The river sopped up Pooh And the water twirled and tossed him In a honey pot ... rain rain rain came down down down when the rain rain rain came down down down ... (fade) Narrator And so the Hundred Acre Wood got floodier and floodier, but the water couldn't come up to Christopher Robin's house, so that's where everyone from the Hundred Acre Wood was gathering. It was a time of great excitement. But in the midst of all excitement Eeyore stubbornly stuck to his task of house hunting for Owl. Eeyore There's one. Cozy cottage. Nice location. It's a bit damp for Owl though. Meanwhile little Roo made an important discovery. Roo Look! I've rescued a bottle! And it's got something in it too! Robin It's a message! And it says: "Help! P-P-Piglet. ME!" Owl, you fly over to Piglet's house, and tell him that as soon as we think of a plan we'll make a rescue. A rescue ! Yes, yes, of course, of course. So Owl flew out over the flood and he soon spotted two tiny objects below him. One was little Piglet standing on a chair when he caught in the whirlpool and the other was Pooh still upside down trying to get the last bit of honey from the pot. Pooh Yum, yum. Piglet Oh, Owl, I don't need ... but I'm afraid, I'm scared. Owl Now, now Piglet, chin up and all that sort of thing. A rescue is being thought of. Be brave, little Piglet ! Piglet It's awfully hard to be brave when you're such a small animal. Owl Then to divert your small mind from your unfortunate predicament I should tell you an amusing antidote. It concerns a distant cousin of mine who became so frightened during a flood that he... Piglet I beg your pardon Owl, but I t-t-think we're coming to a very big waterfall. Owl Please, no interruptions if you don't mind. Owl Ah, there you are, Pooh Bear. Now, to continue my story. Robin Look! There's Pooh ! Over here Pooh! Oh, hello Christopher Robin. Pooh, thank goodness you're safe. Have you seen Piglet? Excuse me, I'm here. What I mean is, here I am. Pooh ! You rescued Piglet! I did ? Yes. And it was a very brave thing to do. It was? You're our hero! I am? Yes and as soon as the flood is over I shall give you a hero party! (Hooray's from everyone!) Robin Attention everyone! Now this party is a hero party, because of what someone did. And that someone is... Eeyore I found it. Robin Found what, Eeyore ? Eeyore A house for Owl. Owl I say Eeyore, good show. Piglet Oh, isn't that wonderful. Where is it Eeyore? Eeyore If you want to follow me, well then I'll show it to you. So everyone followed Eeyore. Then to the surprise of all, Eeyore stopped right in front of the grandest house of all... Rabbit Piglet's house? Robin Why are you stopping here Eeyore? Eeyore This is it. Owl's new house. Rabbit Oh dear. Mercy me. Piglet Oh dear. Mercy me too. Eeyore The name's on it and everything. W O L. That spells Owl. Owl Bless my soul. So it does! Eeyore Well, what do you think of it? Robin It is a nice house Eeyore, but... Kanga It is a lovely house Eeyore, but... Piglet It's, it's the best house in the whole world. Pooh Tell them it's your house Piglet. No Pooh. This house belongs (sniff) to our very good friend, Owl. Rabbit But Piglet! Where will you live? Well, I guess I shall live, I suppose I shall live- Pooh With me! You shall live with me! Won't you Piglet? With you? Oh, thank you Pooh Bear, of course I will. Robin Piglet, that was a very grand thing to do by giving your house to Owl. Rabbit A heroic thing to do. Pooh Christopher Robin, can you make a one hero party into a two hero party? Robin Of course, we can, silly ol' bear. And so the one hero party became a two hero party. Pooh was a hero for saving Piglet's life, and Piglet was a hero for giving Owl his grand home in the beech tree. We're gathered here today to eat some cake and say, A hip hip Pooh ray for our heroes. (Tigger: Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!) All: The stuff to which they're made Deserves a big parade, Come along and march behind the drum! So we say Hip Hip Hooray for the Piglet and the Pooh Piglet and Pooh we salute you... ... Gopher What's all that stomping and singing and silly shenanigans? for deeds of bravery and generosity Hip Hip Hooray Hip Hip Hooray Hip Hip Hooray for Winnie the Pooh Piglet And Piglet too. Category:Transcripts